The Mystery of the Missing Emerald
by sonicfan18
Summary: hiatus. Shadow rushes his Rose to the hospital, but on the way there he loses something precious to him. Will he ever find out that something precious is lost? If so, who will he hire to get it back?


**A/N: I do not own any of the sonic characters. Hope everyone loves the story. Please R&R. Note: I know this looks more like a Shadamy story, but it's not. It's tailsXcream, and i promise you they will be more of them together in the next chapter.**

A rose hedgehog was sitting in the bathroom staring down at a pregnancy test, which showed to be positive. _Oh no, I can't be pregnant! I just can't be! Oh, how am I ever going to explain this to him? How would he react when I tell him? Oh god, this just can't be happening' _she thought to herself, distraught. She then jumped at hearing a knock on the bathroom door. A male's voice was then heard from the other side of the door.

"Rose, is everything okay is there?" asked the male, known as Shadow.

Amy swallowed hard and got up to gently open the door, the pregnancy test still in her hand. As she opened the door, she saw her husband staring down at her worriedly. The pink hedgehog took a long heavy sigh, and without saying a world she showed him the test that showed positive on it. The dark hedgehog looked down at it in confusion.

"What is that thing?" he asked with interest.

Amy opened and closed her mouth not knowing how to tell him what it actually was.

"Well, um, it's a…uh" she stuttered trying to explain it to him but didn't know where to start.

Shadow folded his arms slightly waiting on her to answer him. The rose hedgehog stood there trying to think on how to tell him. '_Oh gosh, he doesn't even know what it is! I don't even know how to explain it to him! I guess I just have to try my best and tell him in a way he can probably understand' _She thought to herself. Amy looked up at the dark hedgehog before her and give out a long sigh.

" This is called a pregnancy test. It tells whether or not I'm going to have a baby and in this case it's positive, and it means that I am pregnant."

The onyx male nodded slightly, but put his head to one side

"How does that thing know that you are pregnant or not?"

Amy stood there nervously not saying anything at the moment. '_Damn him! Why the hell does he have to be so curious?! How in the world am I going to explain this?!_ she asked herself in frustration. As the onyx male looked down to the pink female impatiently, he then smelt something and looked down at the stick in her hand and realized immediately what the scent was.

He made a slight face " Did you just do what I think you did on that?" he asked in disgust.

Amy blushed a deep red, staring down at the floor, she nodded slightly in embarrassment.

Shadow then raised a brow " What the hell did you do that for?"

Amy sighed and mumbled " Cause that's the way it works and to let me know if I'm pregnant or not," As she explained it to him, he continued to have a disgusted look on his face.

Amy frowned slightly " Yes I know, but it was the only way of knowing. Unless I went to a doctor but they would have wanted me to do the same thing."

Shadow nodded in understanding, while the pink hedgehog smiled at him, thankful that he wasn't going to ask anymore questions. The rose female then held up a index finger to make him wait a minute. He nodded and patiently waited for her to come back out. A few minutes later, Amy walked out of the bathroom and smiled up to Shadow. The black and red hedgehog smirked down to her, and walked up to her and hugged her close. Amy sighed happily and hugged him back.

"So, we are really having a child together?" the male hedgehog asked.

The pink hedgehog smiled " Yes"

Shadow smirked widely and picked her up and twirled them both around once. Amy gasped in surprise for a minute, but then giggled all the same. Shadow then slowly stopped and smirked happily excited about having a child by the love of his life, his Rose. '_I'm going to be a father! How the hell did it happen? Well, I know how it happened, but still, she's having my child! I feel so happy but yet shocked at the same time' _the dark hedgehog thought in total shock. The rose female looked up at her mate with a smile, but didn't want to expose her feelings on what she was thinking at the moment '_He seems so happy, but is he really happy about this or does he not really want a child? I guess I just have to ask to find out' _she sighed to herself and looked into Shadow's eyes once more.

"Shadow are you really happy about me having your child?"

He looked down at her with a raised brow "Of course I am, but a little shocked as well"

Amy blinked slightly " Yes I know, I was a little shocked too when I first found out."

The onyx male smirked and nodded, then placed a passionate kiss on her lips. The rose hedgehog returned the kiss along with a happy sigh, while putting her arms around her mate's neck. Meanwhile, the dark male ran a gloved hand through her quills, deeping the kiss and the other sneaked around her waist, holding her securely to his body. The pink hedgehog let a soft moan escape from her lips, as she felt her body being gently pressed up against his. They continued kissing until they both had to stop to breathe and looked into each other's eyes. The rose hedgehog nuzzled under the male's chin and gave out a happy sigh, thankful that he wasn't mad or upset about what she had told him. The dark male smirked down at her, glad that he was going to have a child by the one his Rose.

The next day, Amy decided to pay Cream a visit, and surprise her friend with the news. As the pink hedgehog walked up the drive to Cream's house, she began humming to herself happily. She reached her friend's doorstep and knocked on the door, waiting for Cream or Cream's mother to answer the door. Soon someone opened the obstacle and it turned out to be Cream's mother, Vanilla.

Amy smiled to her and said "Hello Vanilla is Cream around?"

The older female returned the smile "Hello Amy. I'm afraid she isn't here. She went to take Tails some lunch"

"Oh , okay. I'll go to Tails Shop then" Amy spoke softly with another smile.

Vanilla smiled back to her and give her a slight nod. They both said their goodbyes, and the pink hedgehog started her way to Tails' Shop. As the female hedgehog walked into the Mystic Ruins, up the road to the workshop, she then heard some rustling in some bushes nearby. Defenses up, the rose hedgehog slowly reached for her hammer, thinking it might be one of the evil scientist's robots. Staying still and silent, the female hedgehog watched the bushes cautiously and prepared herself for what was behind them. Suddenly a red echidna jumped out from behind the bushes and looked over to the pink hedgehog.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" the male echidna asked.

Amy let out a sigh of relief "Oh, Knuckles it's only you"

Knuckles raised a brow at her "Of course it's me, who else did you think it was?"

Amy shrugged slightly "I just half expected it to be one of Eggman's robots, that's all"

"Amy, Eggman hasn't been around here in a long while"

"I know, but that doesn't mean he couldn't have been planning something and planning to attack again"

The red echidna shrugged slightly "I guess. So, why are you here again?"

Amy soon realized that she never answered his question the first time and replied " I'm on my way to Tails workshop to meet Cream and to tell her and Tails the news." she said happily.

Knuckles blinked at her dumbfounded " News? What news?"

"I'm pregnant." the rose hedgehog replied, getting straight to the point.

"Pregnant?" the red echidna said in shock.

The rose hedgehog nodded slightly. They both stood there in silence for a moment, while the red echidna went into thought. '_Wow, Amy's pregnant with Shadow's baby. I wonder what she really finds in that guy anyhow? I figured it would be her and Sonic to have a baby together, but oh well.' _Suddenly Amy snapped her fingers to get Knuckles' attention. He then blinked and looked at her in question.

"You okay, Knuckles?" Amy asked in concerned.

The red echidna nodded " Yeah, why?"

The pink female smiled and shook her head slightly " Nothing. I guess I'll see you later, Knuckles."

Knuckles nodded slightly " Okay, see ya around, Amy"

They both waved goodbye and went their separate ways. A few minutes passed and Amy was soon at the workshop. As she reached the young fox's door, she knocked on it softly. She was then soon greeted by the young genius, as he opened the door to see her standing there.

"Hi Amy, come in" he said as he welcomed her into his home.

"Hello Tails" the pink hedgehog said with a smile and walked inside to see her other friend Cream sitting on the sofa.

The young rabbit stood and walked over to the rose hedgehog to welcome her.

"Hello Amy" the young doe greeted with a friendly smile.

Amy returned the smile " Hello Cream" she greeted in returned, as she hugged the young doe happily.

The little rabbit returned the hug, while asking " What brings you here, Amy?"

The female hedgehog softly released her friend and said " Well, I have some big news for you both."

Tails and Cream both looked up to her in confusion. Amy giggled slightly and decided to take a seat before telling them . Both Tails and Cream sat down as well, and waited for Amy to tell them the news.

Amy took in a deep breath and said " Well the big news is that, I'm pregnant."

The two teenagers then blinked at her in shock. The two-tailed fox soon went into thought '_Amy's pregnant with Shadow's baby?Wow, I didn't know it would be this soon. I wonder how Sonic is going to react to this?' _Tails just got out of his thoughts when he heard Cream talking to Amy.

"When did you find out?" Cream asked.

"I found out yesterday" the rose hedgehog replied.

The teenage rabbit nodded slightly " Well congratulations Amy" Cream said with a smile.

Tails nodded in agreement " Yeah, congratulations Amy."

Amy smiled to them both "Awh. Thank you, you guys"

The two teenagers grinned and nodded. They both then stood and went to give their friend a hug, which she returned. The young doe sat down beside her friend and they both talked about what it was going to be and what to name it. As they both talked, Tails stood and looked down at Cream '_Wow, she's so beautiful. I wonder if she feels the same about me, as i feel about her. I don't know if I'll have the courage to tell her.' _

"Tails? Tails!" Cream said loudly to get his attention.

The two tailed fox blinked down at her " huh?"

"You okay, Tails?" Cream asked in concern.

Tails nodded slightly " Yeah I'm fine" he said with a slightly blush.

Cream giggled slightly and nodded "Okay, if you're sure"

The young doe saw his smile and went into thought '_His smile is so adorable. I wonder if he likes me, but then again what if he doesn't? Oh, what am I worried about, he doesn't have any other girls to see. Does he?' _she thought to herself worriedly.

Amy noticed this and wrapped an arm around her "Cream, what's the matter?"

The teenage rabbit looked up at her friend "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking that's all." Which was true, but she didn't want to tell her the reason, especially in front of her crush.

The young genius placed a comforting gloved hand on Cream's shoulder.

"You sure you're okay" he asked her worriedly.

The young doe blushed slightly but nodded all the same.

After awhile, both females made their leave from the workshop, and Amy decided to ask Cream what was really on her mind when they was at Tails' house.

"Cream, if you don't mind me asking, what was you really thinking about?"

Cream blushed slightly but said "Well, you know I like Tails. But I was just thinking if he likes me in return."

Amy smiled slightly " I think he probably does"

The young rabbit smiled widely "You do?"

The rose hedgehog giggled "Yep, I sure do"

But in her mind she wasn't really sure '_Would he really be in love with her, the same way she loves him? I mean he is a genius after all and thinks about building and making things. But that shouldn't stop him from finding true love right?' _the female hedgehog thought to herself.

As they neared Cream's house, they saw Rouge the bat, hanging upside down in a nearby tree.

"Hello Rouge" Cream said happily up to her.

The bat looked down at the young rabbit and smiled "Hello, what brings you out on a day like this? Shopping I presume?" she asked, as she turned right side up and landed smoothly on her feet.

Cream shook her head slightly " No, I was at Tails house taking his lunch to him, and Amy dropped by and visited for awhile to tell us the news." Cream explained.

"News?" the female bat asked in interest.

Amy nodded and said "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Rouge looked over at Amy, slight jealously appeared on Rouge's face, as she heard Amy say those words. _'She got pregnant before me? How could that be possible?! Well I knew that it was possible but still, I can't believe she's pregnant before I even had a chance to be! Maybe I could seduce that Knuckle-head somehow.' _the white bat thought to herself.

Amy frowned at her and asked " Rouge, is something wrong?"

The white bat snapped out of her thoughts "Huh? Oh no, nothing's wrong. I'm very happy for you Amy, Congratulations"

Amy turned her frown into a smile and nodded slightly. The three females soon said their goodbyes, and after Amy said farewell to Cream, she was on her way back to her house. _'I wonder why Rouge seemed so jealous. Was it because Shadow and I are having a child together? No, that possibly couldn't be the reason, could it?' _she asked herself in thought. As she reached her home and opened the front door, she saw her mate sitting on the sofa reading a book. The male hedgehog looked up from the book he was reading and saw his Rose walking over to him.

Amy smiled at him "How was your day, Shadow?" she asked with a smile, as she sat down beside him.

The onyx male smirked over to her " I was okay, I guess. How was your day?" as he wrapped an arm around her.

The pink hedgehog snuggled into the dark male before saying "It was alright, went over to Cream's house to tell her the news. But her mother said she was at Tails house. So I decided to go over there instead, and that's when I ran into Knuckles and told him the news as well."

The dark male growled lowly " You went all the way in the Mystic Ruins by yourself?!" he asked angrily.

Amy frowned at him "Yes I did"

"Rose, what if you got hurt or Eggman captured you? I wouldn't have known where you were, until it was to late. And furthermore, you're pregnant! You shouldn't have gone all that way without me!"

Amy's frown deepen "Shadow, I was fine. I had my guard up the entire time, and plus I didn't come back alone. I had Cream with me, and stop being so overprotective of me!" she said annoyingly

The onyx male huffed slightly " Well don't go without me again!"

The pink hedgehog sighed and nodded " Okay, I'm sorry that me going alone upset you."

The dark hedgehog nodded and nuzzled the side of her face with his own, to show her that he forgave her. The rose hedgehog smiled as she felt him nuzzle her face, and she happily returned it.

"I love you, Shadow."

Shadow smirked to himself "I love you too, Rose"

As they both sat down on the sofa, in each other's arms, Amy soon heard her stomach growl. She then put a hand on her stomach and blushed slightly.

"Guess I'm a little hungry. You want anything Shadow?" she asked, while getting up to go to the kitchen.

The dark male looked up at her and shook his head no. The pink hedgehog nodded with a smile and went to get her something instead. Shadow patiently waited for his Rose to return, in silence. '_I can't believe she went alone without me! What was she thinking? All well, at least she's here now and safe.'_

Amy returned from the kitchen, with some popcorn in a bowl and a drink. She sat them both down on the coffee table, before sitting down herself. As she sat back down, she reached for the bowl of popcorn, and sat it in her lap.

"Sure you don't want any?" the rose hedgehog asked.

The dark hedehog shook his head yet again. Amy nodded and then soon came up with the idea of feeding Shadow pieces of popcorn. She took a piece from the bowl and held it between her index finger and thumb to let Shadow eat it from her. They continued this until the bowl and the glass, with the drink, were both empty. After about thirty minutes or so, of snuggling against each other, the female hedgehog was soon sound asleep. Her mate looked down and saw that his Rose was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Without wanting to wake up his precious Rose, he gently snuggled her up more to him, and fell asleep with her securely in his arms.

Several monthes later, Amy was the first to wake up. She looked over at the dark hedgehog, who was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. The pink hedgehog smiled and leaned over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek, which made him smirk slightly in his sleep. The hedge-girl couldn't help but giggle softly, and then got out of bed and walked into the small bathroom. As she walked into her bathroom, she then looked at herself in the mirror and saw how big she now was. Sighing to herself she began to wash up. A few minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom, but couldn't help but wince as she felt the baby kicking madly. After it stopped, she then continued out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. As she arrived in the kitchen, she felt a huge pain in her abdomen. The pink hedgehog stopped yet again, and gently held her stomach. '_oh god, is this what i think it is?! Surely it isn't ready to come out yet, is it?'_ she thought to herself. Her eyes soon turn from pain to realization, as she felt her water break.

"SHADOW!" she shouted in a mix of pain and fear

The dark male's ears twitched and he popped open his eyes at hearing his Rose yell his name. The onyx hedgehog jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen, to see his mate breathing heavily holding her stomach.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked in worry, while going up to her and tried to help her in a chair.

The pink hedgehog stopped him from putting her in the chair and said in between breathes "Shadow, I think the baby is coming"

Shadow's eyes widen slightly and he quickly went back into their room and quickly grabbed his Chaos Emerald. As soon as he grabbed it, he ran back into his Rose and quickly Chaos Controled to the hospital. The soon appeared to the emergency room door. Shadow quickly put his emerald into his quills, and quickly carried his wife into the hospital. The emerald, however, dropped out of his quills and fell onto the concrete sidewalk. As it glistened on the sidewalk, it appeared to be unnoticed by anyone...


End file.
